vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasuke Uchiha (Part II)
|-|Kid Sasuke= |-|Hebi Sasuke= |-|Taka Sasuke= |-|Rinnegan Sasuke = |-|Six Paths Susano'o = |-|Sasuke "The Last"= |-|Adult Sasuke= Summary Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. Since his childhood, he made it his goal to exact revenge against his older brother, Itachi, who had slaughtered their entire clan. Initially a member of Konoha's Team 7, Sasuke defected from the village to obtain power from Orochimaru, and later affiliated with the Akatsuki, becoming an international criminal in the process. He later proves instrumental in ending the Fourth Shinobi World War, before finally being redeemed by his rival yet best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. After traveling as a nomadic vagabond in order to analyze the world, Sasuke returned to the village he once sought to destroy — and continued to protect it for years to come. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 8-C with Katons | 8-C | At least 8-C | Low 7-B | 8-A, 7-C | 7-C, High 7-A | 6-B, 5-C | At least 5-C Name: Uchiha Sasuke Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 12-13 in Part I, 15-17 in Part II, 19 in The Last, 27 at the end of the series Classification: Missing-Nin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Durability, and Speed, Basic/Expert Swordsmanship (can fend a strike from Mifune with ease), Basic/Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Taijutsu Expert (was able to copy and emulate Lee's fighting style during Chunun Exams), Chakra Manipulation (Mid-level), Ninjutsu Master, Genjutsu Expert, Limited Pseudo-Flight (with CS2 wings), Fire Manipulation, Electric Manipulation, Limited Mind Control (Entry-level) (via Sharingan and/or Genjutsu), Limited Precognition (via Sharingan), Summoning, Poison Resistance (Entry-level), Portal Creation, Can swap places with anything in the immediate vicinity, Teleportation, Chakra Absorption (Preta Path), Sealing via Chibaku Tensei (Diva Path) Attack Potency: Wall level with physical attacks, Building level with Katons | Building level | At least Building level | Small City level with Kirin (Destroyed the Uchiha Fortress and the mountain below) | Multi-City Block level with Susanoo slashes, Town level with Complete Susano | Town level with Amaterasu, Large Mountain level with Perfect Susano'o (Scaling from BM Naruto) | Country level ''' physically via power-scaling, '''Moon level+ (created a moon with Naruto) | At least Moon level+ (After receiving additional power-ups) with Bijuu Susanoo, via power scaling from that he exactly matched Naruto. Speed: At least Subsonic (Superior than full-fledged Chunins like Demon Brothers, also able to keep up with Haku) | Supersonic+ (Able to evade multiple weapons from numerous opponents, kept up with Orochimaru), higher with Cursed Seal transformations (Dodged a sonic blast from Zaku, at the same time saved both Naruto and Sakura in CS1, kept up with KN1 Naruto in CS2) | Supersonic+ (Casually blitzed Naruto from a considerable distance) | Massively Hypersonic (Blitzed Deidara and dodged numerous point-blank explosions from his bombs) | Massively Hypersonic (Dodged Bee's V1 Assault and Raikage's Elbow) | Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Edo Itachi and SM Kabuto) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (fast enough to disappear from Rikudo Madara's sight, has consistently proven he is one of the fastest characters in the series) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Six Paths Bijuu Naruto) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ himself, Class T+ with Susano'o Striking Strength: Class KJ | At least Class GJ | Class GJ | At least Class TJ | At least Class GJ with Susanoo slashes | Class EJ with Perfect Susanoo | Class ZJ | Class NJ+ with Perfect Susanoo (Can trade blows with Six Paths Tailed Beast Mode Naruto) | At least Class NJ+ with Ultimate Susanoo Durability: Wall level | Building level, higher with Cursed Seal transformations | Building level | City-Block level (Able to survive some explosions from Deidara) | At least Building level, Multi City-Block level with Incomplete Susanoo versions, Town level with Complete Susano'o | City-Block level normally, Large Mountain level with Perfect Susano'o | Country level physically, Moon level+ with Susanoo | At least Moon level+ with Bijuu Susanoo (survived the clash of TBRS and Indra's arrow). Stamina: Very high with comparatively large reserves of chakra (fought with Kages and bodyguards, Danzo and Team Kakashi with little rest) Range: Few meters | Several meters with Susanoo or Kirin | (Non Combat) Possibly Multi-Solar System (created a portal to Momoshiki"s planet; was also able to sense Naruto's chakra) Standard Equipment: His katana (a Chokuto) and various ninja tools Intelligence: Has shown some cunning in battle, knowledgeable in various ninja arts, and has the ability to copy and learn new fighting styles during a battle Weaknesses: Sasuke is somewhat overconfident, and is easy to manipulate emotionally. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''- Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye)'': The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing the user to pick up on subtle details. As the Sharingan evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorise almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. *''Sharingan Genjutsu'': Simply the use of generic genjutsu used by members of the Uchiha clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Uchiha can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing. *''Susanoo Genjutsu'': Using his Sharingan, Sasuke stares at his opponent directly in the eye. Then a shadowy figure of himself appears before them forcing them under a genjutsu. An image resembling his Susanoo appears in front of the opponent and grasps them as it begins "assimilating" them into itself. This breaks the opponent's will. Afterwards, the opponent is left incapacitated. ''-Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): ''An advanced form of the Sharingan that is acquired through the trauma experienced from the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user. Over time, use of the Mangekyō Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the Mangekyō of another Uchiha clan member can the vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Not only does this process permanently restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person even greater power. ''- Mangekyou Sharingan'':'' Amaterasu'': Sasuke summons black fire that moves with his gaze. The flames are shown to be very resilient as they have survived complete immersion in water. It is powerful enough to smother any normal flames, and is said to burn for seven days and nights. ''- Mangekyō Sharingan'': Susanoo: The third ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan after awakening the abilities in both eyes. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. Susanoo is formed through the materialization of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as colour between users. ''- Mangekyō Sharingan: Enton (Blaze Release)'': An advanced chakra nature. Sasuke uses this technique to manipulate the unquenchable black flames of Amaterasu. *''Magatama'': Utilizing the orb in his Susanoo's third hand, Sasuke is able to rapidly produce a number of magatama projectiles, composed entirely from the black flames of Amaterasu. Upon impact, victims of this technique are forcefully thrown off their feet and quickly incinerated by the intense flames. *''Kagutsuchi'': Sasuke creates a barrier that not only shields him, but also burns and pierces any opponent that touches the flames. The technique can also be used in conjunction with his Susanoo, and its weaponry. *''Shield of Black Flames'': Sasuke manipulates the flames of Amaterasu to surround himself with a shield of black fire. ''- Katon (Fire Release)'': One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. *''Great Fireball'': A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. *''Phoenix Sage Fire'': This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra. *''Dragon Fire'': The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in straight line catching the enemy on fire. *''Great Dragon Fire'': The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon-shaped fireball. The user then skilfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent. ''- Raiton (Lightning Release)'': One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness *''Chidori'': This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. *''Chidori Current'': By releasing the Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from Sasuke's entire body, allowing him to affect multiple enemies. *''Chidori Senbon'': This is one of many variations of the Chidori that uses shape transformation. It is specialised in more speed, by being transformed into countless sharp senbon, all aimed at the enemy. *''Chidori Sharp Spear'': This technique uses Shape Transformation to form the original Chidori into a spear or blade-shape, adapting it for mid-range attacks with a maximum range of about five metres. Although it's less powerful than the Chidori, its increased range means there is less of a risk to the user. *''Chidori Katana'': This technique allows Sasuke to channel the Chidori through his chokutō. This makes it unblockable as the radiating and chirping blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to go numb, making it impossible for the opponent to move. *''Kirin'': Sasuke draws lightning directly from thunder clouds to supplement the power of his strike and controls it with chakra. However, the preparation time required also decreases the technique's efficiency; if there are no active thunder clouds the user must create them by using fire techniques to produce the necessary storm conditions. ''- Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)'': A high-speed movement technique, accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move in a short burst of enhanced speed. ''- Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)'': The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Sasuke formerly used this technique to summon snakes (including Manda). He currently uses it to summon hawks. *''Binding Snake Glare Spell'': The user summons one or two big snakes which crawl out from one's sleeves, and coil around the enemy capturing them. This jutsu is currently unavailable to Sasuke. *''Hidden Shadow Snake Hands'': This technique allows the user to conjure snakes from their wrist or sleeve, usually after a punching motion. The snakes are used primarily to attack from a distance and, being snakes, can inflict multiple poisonous wounds on the victim's body or hold them in place. Sasuke is currently unable to use this jutsu. '- ''Rinnegan:' After receiving half of the Sage's power, Sasuke awakened the Rinnegan in his left eye. Unlike previous Rinnegan users, by only having the Rinnegan in one eye and the Mangekyō Sharingan in the other, Sasuke can use both powers simultaneously. Unique to his Rinnegan, he possesses nine tomoe identical to the Shinju and Kaguya's eye. With it, Sasuke gains the ability to touch Madara Uchiha's Chakra Disruption Blades without suffering their after effects. He is also able to see otherwise invisible targets, and moreover, has gained the ability to teleport himself and anyone near him within a limited range. Sasuke is also able to use his Chidori Sharp Spear to bisect Madara Uchiha's jinchūriki form with ease. '-Preta Path: Blocking Technique Absorption Seal:' A highly advanced sealing technique that is capable of absorbing any chakra, regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra within one's body in the opposite direction. Should the user get close enough to grab the opponent, the barrier can absorb chakra right out of an individual's body, effectively draining them. *'Asura Path:' grants the user the ability to augment their own body to summon mechanised armour and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry. *'Human Path:' grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target. *'Animal Path:' grants a Rinnegan user the ability of summoning various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. Worthy of note, summoning creatures through the Animal Path require no blood sacrifice or hand seals. *'Naraka Path:' grants the user two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell. **To interrogate, the Naraka Path need only catch hold of a person, causing the King of Hell to appear before them. With the victim seemingly paralysed, the Naraka Path begins questioning them. **The second ability the Naraka Path possessed is the ability to repair any damage. To do so the Naraka Path has the King of Hell ingest the damaged body with its tendril-like arms into its mouth, then, after some time, the destroyed body will emerge from its mouth, completely rejuvenated. *'Deva Path:' grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. These gravity manipulating techniques, however, cannot be performed in rapid succession; the amount of time required to recharge after use varies depending on the scale of the technique used, five seconds being the basic minimum. **'Banshō Ten'in:' is a technique that manipulates attractive force to pull matter towards the user at will. It has the same five second limit as the Shinra Tensei. It is possible to attract multiple targets at once, causing them to collide with each other. **'Shinra Tensei:' is the Deva Path's ability to manipulate repulsive force at the user's will to push matter or techniques away. **'Chibaku Tensei: is a technique which is channeled through the Deva Path. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki notoriously used it to create the moon and trap the Ten-Tails' body inside of it. Sasuke Uchiha is also capable of using this technique. He used it to hold the Bijuu in captivity. '- ''Amenotejikara: A ninjutsu using the Rinnegan received from the Sage of Six Paths. With in a certain range, the jutsu user can switch himself with the location of a target object in an instant. If the user switches himself with other objects in close-range combat, the user can evade enemy attacks in an instant, and can also attack by switching himself with a kunai or other weapon. Key: Start | Post-Chunin Exams | Shippuden Start | Hebi Sasuke | Taka Sasuke | EMS Sasuke | Rinnegan Sasuke | Six Paths Susano'o Gallery Uchiha sasuke in the rain by ayano kelly12-d65xuxi.jpg| Naruto-0.jpg| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Summoners Category:Parents Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5